


Anti-Heroes

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anti-Hero, College, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: For five years, people and creatures who were once considered villains became the protectors of everyone. Now that everyone is back, Peter is getting caught up between the debate of what is good and bad. Confused, he "befriends" Carnage in secret and does his best to do what he thinks is right.*doesn't fully follow the canon of the movies when it comes to time lines!





	1. Meeting Carnage

College was, an experience. Peter was now a junior, still Spiderman and trying to find a place of his own. Living with Aunt May was fine and all, but he felt he needed to be more independent and wanted an apartment closer to his college. It’d be better for patrolling too because he had some new concerns. 

There was a movement in favor of the “anti-heroes,” as they were called. Deadpool and the Symbiotes, yes, the Symbiotes, were becoming increasingly popular on social media because they weren’t afraid to cause harm to bad guys. Deadpool was a merc for hire, but the Symbiotes seemed to be killing people they deemed bad, for no reward. Granted, they were all murders, rapists and sex-traffickers they were killing, but Peter didn’t like the idea of them running loose. They went MIA for a few years when the Life Foundation lost them all, then they suddenly turned up and were the good guys? He didn’t buy it. But he wasn’t supposed to hunt them down. With the movement in favor of them, Tony didn’t want any of the Avengers taking a stance until they knew all the details. So for now, he had to sit in this ethics class and listen to people argue about what made a hero a hero. 

“Killing is wrong, that’s just a given.”

“It can’t be a given! A murderer being murdered will stop murders.”

“But there is still murders happening either way!”

“You don’t know that!” The class was starting to get out of control. The teacher was about to give up when a girl, one who sat in the back and hardly ever spoke, practically yelled over everyone to shut them up.

“Enough! You want to sit here and debate what’s right and wrong when none of you know how to do your damn laundry. Society will never agree on a right and wrong, but there are people out there willing to stand up and do something about it. Regardless of how they’re doing it, they’re doing it. We should be grateful that there are people out there willing to defend us, because without them the world would be run by aliens and half of us would still be dust. You know that.” Everyone stared at her in silence. Peter, having been turned to dust himself back then, knew that she was right. The teacher cleared his throat.

“Well, that was a very, colorful debate. Class dismissed.” People shuffled with their things and Peter rushed over to her before she left. 

“Hey uh-” something didn’t feel right… “I liked what you said back there. Made some good points.”

“Thanks,” she grabbed her stuff. “Just tired of hearing idiots say dumb shit.”

“Yeah…” he scratched the back of his head. His spidey-sense was going off and he couldn’t figure out why. She looked at him oddly before moving around him.

“See ya,” she half-ass waved and left. The farther she walked the less odd he felt, probably nothing. Just mixing up attraction with his spidey-sense. 

 

* * *

 

Peter was out patrolling that night and couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said. Should we really be questioning people who are willing to defend us? He’d never kill, if he could avoid it, but every hero has there own set of rules. If you could even call them heroes. Guess that’s what the debate was. 

His train of thought was interrupted when his spidey-sense went off. Looking around quickly, he spotted a shadow of someone crouched atop a building, looking down onto the street. It looked like Scream or Agony. Cautiously, Peter went over to the building and stood on the other side. The Symbiote turned its head slightly in acknowledgement of his presence, but did not move otherwise.

“Scream?” There was a grumble and the Symbiote stood, turning to face the spider so they both could get a better look. “Or...female Carnage…?” 

_ “Gender is a construct.”  _ Its voice was raspy, deep like Venom’s but the body was more female looking, with hair like Scream’s or Agony’s. 

“Right well...you are Carnage right?”

_ “I am. What do you want.” _

“Uh, you were kinda a psychotic killer? Feel like it’s my job to check up on you...why are you...womanly looking?” Peter was nervous, but sensed no immediate threat. Carnage refused to move. 

_ “Do not let my smaller size fool you, I still have my strengths. Go now, I am on patrol.” _

“So am I. You don’t patrol, you’re-”

_ “A villain, yes I know. And you are an Avenger, and you must report back to Stark about what you have seen so they can decide what to do with us.” _

“Us?”

_ “Go away,”  _ it turned back to look down on the street. Peter started to move closer, but Carnage whipped around and growled at him.  _ “I said go away! You are no help to us.” _

“Your host, it’s a woman right? Does she have a say in this relationship?”

_ “She found me, saved me, we are one. I protect her, she protects me. We help people who cannot help themselves.” _

“And the others?”

_ “Most live with us, doing the same,”  _ they began to move opposite of how Peter was moving.  _ “Venom lives with his host, they do as they please. Most live with us, few still missing. Stop asking questions.” _

“Stop answering them,” he moved to the center of the roof. Carnage followed, standing a foot away. He, they, were still tall and scary looking, but Peter wasn’t afraid. “Why are you helping people? Who is hosting you? Did she convince you to be good? How?”

_ “Enough!”  _ they closed the gap and looked down at Peter, standing nearly a foot taller,  _ “You were gone, they were all gone. I was alone, dying, she found me, saved me. Wasn’t afraid. We took care of people when no one else would. When they came back they joined. Still get to kill. Go away now, I’m done humoring you.” _

“Wait just, one more?” He tried to stand tall and Carnage nodded, slowly. “You said some were missing still? Who?”

_ “Agony and Lasher. The Life Foundation doesn’t have them. We checked.” _

“I, I can help you find them.”

_ “You will stay away. Your Spider-hero reputation cannot be tainted by us.”  _ They turned to go, standing at the edge of the building and looking back.  _ “Do not bother us again, Peter,”  _ they jumped before Peter could say anything. How they, it, whatever, knew his name was beyond him, and honestly concerning. 

 

* * *

 

A week had passed since his encounter with Carnage, and Peter hadn’t told a soul. He wasn’t looking for them, but he wasn’t not looking for them. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he wanted to know who the host was. Although, he probably should have been paying attention in class because he got called on and had no idea why.

“Sorry, what was the question?” The professor sighed.

“It wasn’t a question Peter, I was naming the pairs for the project. You are with Selene. Please stop zoning out in my class.” He continued listing the pairs before allowing the students to begin their project. Selene, the cute girl from the back of the class, came and sat next to Peter.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say you have no idea what this project is.”

“You would be not wrong,” he laughed a little.

“Since everyone was so passionate the other day about the anti-heroes debate, he decided to let us team up and create a presentation about our arguments. He tried to pair people with similar ideas, I think, but I honestly have no clue what you think.”

“If I’m being honest, I don’t either,” he scratched the back of his head. The feeling he had had the other day with her was not happening this time. 

“Well, we can figure that out,” she smiled sweetly, “Do you wanna go grab some food and start talking about what we could do? I don’t have anything after this.”

“Sure, that sounds like a good plan.” They went over to a cafe nearby to eat snacks and start discussing their plans. 

“So, I’m for them because I don’t see the harm in it, but I don’t want to force your view if you haven’t decided it yet. Why not talk me through what you’re thinking?” 

“I think that killing is wrong but...there are such horrible people in the world that it wouldn’t hurt if they weren’t in it, right? Deadpool is cool and all but they Symbiotes, were so violent in the past and caused so much harm. Were these really the people who took care of the world when, everyone was gone?” he looked down at the table. There was a short silence before she spoke.

“I was here, when everyone was disappearing. My friends, everyone I knew just, vanished. I found that, these people who weren’t afraid to stand up for what was right gave me hope.” Again, there was a silence before she cleared her throat. “But anyway, I don’t want to sway your opinion either way. Why don’t you take some time to figure it out and we can meet back up later in the week? I probably have to get home anyway. Have to feed my, dogs.”

“Oh sure, I’ll text you?” he handed her his phone so they could exchange numbers and she left. He sat at the cafe for a while before deciding to go on patrol. That was often the best way for him to clear his head. 


	2. Home

Peter was swinging around the city when his spidey-sense started tingling. He found a tall building and looked around until he found the reason. Carnage was wandering about in the backstreets and it looked like they were, tracking something? Curious, Peter went over and followed them for a few blocks before the symbiote stopped and growled.

_ “Stop following me.”  _ Peter thought for a moment before dropping in front of them. 

“I’m not following you, I am in front of you.”

_ “Is humor your way of coping with fear?” _

“No, because I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore, you would’ve hurt me by now if you were going to. So, who you tracking?” he tried to stand confidently but Carnage justs shoved past him.

_ “Go away.” _

“Nahhhhhhh I’m having fun. Where ya headed? I’ll join you,” he smirked under the mask. Carnage was going to protest but decided against it. He followed the symbiote for a while before starting to be a pain in the ass again. “So, how do you know my name.”

_ “Oh fun you’re speaking again. We know you. We have known you. Just never said anything.” _

“Your host knows me?” Agitated, Carnage spun around and slammed Peter up against the wall, somewhat gently.

_ “Enough! You cannot be trusted, you are an AVENGER. You should not be seen with us in the first place.”  _ Peter didn’t fight back, he just let Carnage hold him against the wall.

“I know that! But, why can’t I just see what you can do? Why can’t I be curious about you? For as much as we have fought I have the right to be curious about your new ways.” Carnage released him and stepped back.

_ “We have somewhere to be, you musn’t be with us during this time. You may have your crisis on your own time, not tonight.” _

“Where do you have to be?”

_ “Stay away Peter, it is for your own good,”  _ they leapt up and disappeared into the night. Peter didn’t follow...at first. He couldn’t explain it but there was something about Carnage humoring him, even a bit, that drew the hero to the anti-hero. 

* * *

Carnage was at the docks. In fact, Carnage, Venom and Deadpool were at the docks. Deadpool was sitting in a crappy fold-up chair overlooking the docks, eating a slice of pizza. Carnage and Venom were prowling around by a ship. Sighing, because the merc was a pain in the ass, Peter slowly walked up and stood next to him.

“Spidey! Hi I missed you,” he smiled all sweet and ate more pizza.

“Hi Wade, what are you doing here?”

“Watching some blobs with attitude retrieve a blob with attitude! From a ship. In the water,” he pointed enthusiastically with what was left of his pizza. 

“Right...didn’t answer my question but ok,” he sat crossed legged on the ground.

“Oooooo you’re not gunna go after them? Cause you like me better? You’re right I’m great. Oh! Do a flip! I demand a flip.”

“They’re just doing their own thing. I’m here to watch.” He tried to relax but the sound of thrusters was nearing, which could only mean one thing. He stood just in time for Iron Man to land behind the both of them. 

“Hi Spiderman...Wade,” his helmet retracted and he looked, upset. Wade jumped up.

“Well hi Tony! How ya been I’ve missed our little spats.” 

“Why are you here? Both of you.” Peter shuffled awkwardly while Wade laughed. Peter had always respected Tony, as a father figure and a hero, but with his little conversations with Carnage, Peter has been a bit more secretive lately. 

“Well, I saw Wade here and decided I should, investigate,” he nodded along with his answer and Tony turned to Wade.

“I am,” something exploded behind them, “Helping people, blow things up, on a ship, in the water. Heh.” There was some screaming and a man was thrown into the air, landing between the three. “Oh look you didn’t get eaten!” he nudged him. “Oh, oh he’s dead.”

“Right, thank you Wade once again for your incompetence,” his helmet returned and he was about to take off but Peter panicked.

“Wait! Don’t...we don’t know what’s happening. It could be dangerous. We should wait here, for safety.”

“Peter, we’re Avengers, it’s our job. What do you know about this?” Before Peter could answer, Carnage and Venom jumped up from the docks and stood silently, looking at the scene before them Venom was holding a clear holding cell with a symbiote moving around in it. 

“Looky looky looky we’re all together how great! We should have a party, like an orgy,” Wade laughed and Carnage growled at him.

_ “Piss off Wade, you’ve done your part.”  _ Pouting, Wade finished his pizza.

“Yes ma’ammmmmmm,” he sauntered off into the night, mumbling about Carnage being a dick. Everyone was on edge, and Peter spoke up first.

“I can explain,” he looked at Tony and both symbiotes were confused.

**“Wait, what. Why are you even here? You are so small.** ** _”_** Venom chuckled and was going to take a step forward but Carnage moved their arm in front. 

_ “Take her home Venom.” _

“Now wait just a minute, no one is going anywhere until someone explains what is going on,” Tony crossed his arms. Venom chuckled but didn’t say anything.

_ “Your, son, was following us and stumbled across Wade in the process. We found our family, we are leaving. The spiderling will not stop us.”  _ Tony looked over at Peter while Venom and Carnage took their chance to leave. 

“I am ONLY letting them go because they didn’t attack us. But YOU have some explaining to do, son,” he took off to the base and Peter sighed. Carnage reappeared and stood silently before waving for Peter to follow.

_ “Come, we want to show you something,”  _ Hesitantly, Peter followed Carnage halfway across the city to a decently sized home, surprisingly close to where May lived. Carnage headed inside, closely followed by Peter. It was a normal looking place, minus the dude chilling on the couch each a pile a tater tots in sweats. 

“Sup,” he nodded. Peter just waved awkwardly. From the back of this dude’s shoulder, Venom’s head appeared and smiled at him. 

**“Hello Spiderboy.”**

“Spiderman…” 

**“Spiderling, young. Or should we just say Peter?”** Frustrated, Peter ripped off his mask.

“How do you guys know? I barely see you! Who are you?” He gestured vaguely towards Venom and his host. 

“Eddie Brock, and I know because Venom knows because Carnage knows.” He tossed a tot into Venom’s mouth. 

“Ok but HOW.”

_ “Your smell, the suit doesn’t mask your scent and since I’ve smelled it before I knew it was you.”  _

“But who are you???” Carnage just stared at him silently. Venom munched on more tots as Eddie spoke.

“Just fucking show the kid. He ripped off his mask and knows who I am now. He won’t hurt her Carnage, you should know that from their previous interactions.” 

“Previous interactions? So I know you?” Begrudgingly, Carnage retreated into his host, who ended up being the cute girl from Peter’s class, Selene. “And now I know why I had my spider-sense go off around you the first time. How long have you...I mean like, why are you, how?” 

“When everyone got, dusted, I was out wandering around and heard some weird noise coming from an alley. I, having nothing to lose, went down the alley and found this little blob on the ground, crying out for help. He was dying, and I reached out and he latched on and we matched. His host got dusted, guess he had come here to get away from Eddie and Venom but they had followed and eventually found me. Carnage and I are, balanced. Venom saw that and now we are just trying to find all the others and keep them safe. Carnage was berserk because of his host, but with me he’s tamer. Also, if you couldn’t tell by my age, I was a teenager when I found Carnage so he’s grown with me, he knows me.”

“Ok but, Carnage is...deranged. How did that not take over you?” He was somewhat anxious now because the girl he had a crush on had a freaking symbiote. Carnage appeared from her shoulder and sneered.

_ “My host was deranged, I only added to his, insanity. We have rules, as Eddie has with Venom. We kill only bad people, helping others while allowing me to have...fun.”  _

“Ah yes murder, the most enjoyable of things,” she flicked Carange in the face as she mocked him. “You don’t have to trust us, but please don’t tell anyone. I cannot lose him, nor the messed up family we have,” she gestured to Eddie and Venom. 

“I won’t tell your secret if you don’t tell mine,” he smiled shyly and Venom threw a tater tot at his head. “WHY?”

**“BECAUSE FAMILY.”**

“Congrats, you’ve been deemed a member of our family. You now have another home, if you ever need it.” 

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. I should probably go now...Mr. Stark wants to talk and I’m already late.” He slipped his mask on and waved bye before heading out the door. Carnage made a funny noise.

“Oh what now?”

_ “You like him, I can feel your warmth.” _

“Mind your business,” she swatted at his face until he disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on this and my other fics! @SeleneLaufey


	3. Hosts

Peter and Selene were sitting on his bed in his room in theAvengers Compound, (it took 3 days of convincing her that she’d be safe before she agreed to come over), pretending to do their project they’ve been putting off. Peter was mostly asking her questions about the symbiotes though, since he found that more interesting. 

“Ok but, can you host more than one?”

“Peter, what happened to working on the project?” 

“This is more interesting! How does it work?” He shoved his stuff aside to give her his undivided attention. 

“Oh gosh ok fine,” she closed her notebook, “It’s, simple but complicated. In theory, the symbiotes can jump from host to host and the balance is based on how strong the symbiote is and how much will power the host has. For example, if they were to host a child they’d have full control because a child cannot fight for control. Same goes for weak-minded people. But, if the symbiote likes them or the person it a good host, there is a balance. Venom and Eddie have a balance, as do Carnage and I. Each is an individual working together. Mutual respect. They can reject hosts too. They did that a lot at the Life Foundation because they were being given junkies and weak hosts.”

“Carnage didn’t come from there though, like the others.”

“Nope, though he would still be considered Venom’s spawn, I believe.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I don’t know Peter, I’ve never tried? Maybe? But for as much energy is exerted and consumed for one, I don’t know if a second would be manageable.” Carnage grumbled but didn’t say anything. He had been fairly dormant during her time in the Compound in fear of being detected. “Maybe the younger ones could be hosted but still, not gunna try it.”

“Ok so, last question. Venom and Eddie say we, you and Carnage say we, but him and his old host only every said I. Why?” She tensed up as soon as he asked this. 

“That’s not, important. Let’s get back to the project, we’re already behind as it is.” She opened her notebook again and was mentally begging him to drop it. Noticing her obvious discomfort, Peter agreed to continue working on the project, but it was somewhat awkward for a while. 

Eventually she sighed, “Carnage spawned from his blood and Venom, so their bond was, something more. They weren’t two individuals working side-by-side, like we are. They are one being, thinking and acting as one. Because our bond isn’t as strong, I fear that there will come a day where we come face-to-face with him and I lose Carnage. If he were to get him back...I don’t think there’d be anything I could to.” She looked down at her notebook. 

“He’s in prison though. Once he appeared again after the snap was reversed, they found him in a frenzy looking for Carnage. He’s locked up, out of sight out of mind. Right?”

“I mean, in theory but what if he gets out? He’s escaped before. Who’s to say it won’t happen again?” 

“Hey,” he reached out and held her hand lightly, “Even if he does, you’re not alone. You have Eddie, Venom, and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to help. The Avengers, if need be. Loki and Bucky are always down to fuck up terrible people and not tell Tony.” She smiled sweetly and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

“Thank you, Peter. I hope it doesn’t come to that though.” Gently, she pulled her hand back and they actually focused on the project for a while. At least, until they moved to the head of the bed to watch TV and ended up cuddling under a big, fuzzy blanket. She was curled up against him before falling asleep during an infomercial. He fell asleep shortly after. 

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up to knocking on the door. Peter just groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. After a few knocks, the door slid open and Loki walked in with his arms crossed. Unaware of the guest, Selene raised her Carnage looking hand to wave him off. They often bonded at night and are oblivious to this fact. Loki cleared his throat and Carnage retreated.

“PETER.” Peter sat straight up as Loki yelled his name.

“Huh?” 

“Tony wants to see you. Your, company may remain. I do not believe this is a conversation they should be a part of.” He gestured vaguely towards Selene as she pulled the blanket up more. 

“They?”

“Goodbye,” he smirked and he left the room. The door slid shut and Peter nudged Selene. 

“Hey, I gotta go talk to Tony for something. Do you wanna stay here?” he nudged her again. She was still groggy as she answered.

“I gotta go...we need to eat. It’s been too long,” she sat up slowly and stretched.

“Alright. I’ll text you later?” 

“Yea, that’s fine,” she smiled sweetly. 

* * *

 

A few hours had passed before Peter decided to let Selene know about what Tony had told him. 

**Peter:** Hey so...idk where you are rn but we have a slight problem

**Peter:** Don’t freak out though

**Peter:** We’re on it

**Peter:** I just needed to tell you

**Selene:** What problem Peter? 

**Peter:** Well ya know how last night we were talking about how he’d never break outta prison

**Peter:** Carnage’s old host?

**Peter:** He got out…

**Peter:** Selene? I’m coming over don’t worry.

**Selene:** Hurry. We need to move all of them. Now. 

**Peter:** I’ll be there quickly. I’m bringing help.

**Selene:** What? Who? 

He didn’t reply. Eddie was supposed to be on the way too for something else, but she was afraid he would draw attention and told him to stay away. She was pacing around the house when a big truck drove up. Sighing, she went to stand in the doorway and see who Peter brough. He was in the passenger seat and Loki was driving. They both got out but Loki held back, waiting for Peter to give him the all clear. He walked up to the door slowly as Selene watched him with her arms crossed.

“So….I brought help and I know he won’t tell. He’s literally the God of Lies.” He said somewhat nervously. 

“Ok, but where do you plan on taking them, exactly? Because I’m not helping load them into the truck if you’re taking them to the Avengers base.” 

“Ah well, about that…”

“Peter! How would they be any safer there?”

“Because none of us would take them out! Or try to harm them or anything! We can keep them in Loki’s room, hidden with magic! It’s the only place he can’t get into without being spotted. You’ll be safer there too. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He said the last part slightly quieter so Loki wouldn’t hear. “Please trust me. I wouldn’t suggest the Compound if I had a better idea. It’s the only place they’ll truly be safe.” He watched as she pondered his offer. He was right, there wasn’t anywhere that had such high level security, and a team that fights bad guys was a nice plus.

“Alright. But I need to know exactly how you plan to get them there, step by step.” Waving Loki over, they explained. It was simple really, according to Peter. Each container would be placed in a black duffle bags, the bags would be placed in the bed of the truck which was covered by a temporary hood, and they would all carry them up to Loki’s room using magic to conceal their true nature. Once in Loki’s room, he would use magic to keep them hidden from others until the situation was resolved. It was a decent plan, but Selene was going to be anxious the entire way there. 

“So? Does it meet your approval?”

“Yes but I’m going to be on alert the entire time. Let’s hurry up and move them before night falls. He’s more likely to move around at night.” They went in and moved the containers to the duffle bags, then the truck. The drive seemingly took forever, but she was anxiously sitting in the back seat the entire time so that may have been why. Everything went well though, and after they were placed in Loki’s room she followed Peter to his room.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” He leapt onto the bed.

“I’m still anxious.”

“Come sit,” he patted the spot next to him. Smirking slightly, she made her way over to sit by him. “We got them here safely, and they’re being watched over. Everything is ok.”

“For now.” 

“For a while, at least. Ok?”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes but quickly kissed his cheek. “Thank you for helping us.”

“I, um, no problem. Just your friendly neighborhood spiderman doing his duty!” He blushed deeply. Everything was ok, for now. 


	4. I Am Carnage

A few uneventful days passed with Selene living in the Compound. Everyone just assumed she was Peter’s girlfriend and she hid in Loki’s room when they were supposed to be at school. Which is why Bucky ended up finding everything out, since he’s always in Loki’s room as well. However, she was starting to go stir crazy and Peter wasn’t much help.

“There’s plenty to do here! Plus, everyone comes and goes so you have less of a chance of running into everyone.” They were seated on the floor of his room playing UNO. 

“I need to stretch Peter, we need to stretch. He’s being forced to stay quiet for days at a time, which is starting to physically and mentally exhaust me. I feel like a part of me is being restrained. I can’t consume enough without being suspicious, and Loki and Bucky only watch cooking shows, which isn’t helping.” She placed a plus four card. 

“Loki’s been cooking for you though, right?” He grabbed four but wasn’t paying much attention. 

“Well yea it’s just um, he needs like, a person...normal food isn’t enough for this long. People, it just works better.” She set her cards down. 

“Oh...well, if you really want we can go this evening.” He was nervous about it but wasn’t interested to see what happens when Carnage gets too ancey. 

* * *

 

They waited until around 7pm to leave the compound, though Selene wasn’t completely comfortable with Peter being along to watch them eat people. He followed them from building to building as Carnage hunted, and did some weird movements to unwind. They stayed in the shadows though, as Spiderman still wasn’t meant to be seen with any of the symbiotes. It didn’t take long to find someone bad, there was still muggins throughout the city despite Carnage eating any muggers he comes across. 

_ “Save the girl, leave the man to me. Look away, you don’t want to see this,”  _ they leapt down into the alley behind the mugger. Peter shot his webs at the girl to pull her up and away, taking her several blocks from the scene. 

As Peter returned to the roof of a nearby building, his spidey-sense went off. But it was too late. Cletus Kasady had managed to track down Spiderman knowing that he had been sighted with Carnage recently. He was just quick enough to taser Spiderman from behind. Though the effect was only temporary, he knew it would be enough to draw the attention of Carnage. 

Carnage whipped around at the sound of Peter’s cry, dropped the mugger and scaled the building to look for him. Unaware of the cause, Carnage leapt over to Peter’s collapsed body to ensure he was still breathing. 

“Carnage, they’ve tainted you, running around with the good-guys! How disappointing,” Cletus walked out from behind a corner as he spoke. Carnage screeched at him and pulled Peter away, he was barely regaining his senses. 

_ “Leave Cletus, while we still allow it.”  _

“We?” He began to step forward as he spoke, gesturing to emphasize his point. “This host of yours is weak! A woman, god-forbid, how could you do this? Remember what you had with me? We were one!”

_ “You’re insane, tainting me to be the same.” _

“Are you not? Look at you! You’ve grown weak, come back to me, we can be one again,” he reached his hand out. Peter managed to process the scene around him and tried to sit up, but Carnage stepped in front of him to protect him. “Come back to me Carnage.” 

Slowly, Carnage reached out to him, causing Peter to panic.

“You can’t do this! You can’t leave her!”

_ “I’m not.”  _ Suddenly, Carnage shot his tendrils forward and yanked Cletus off the ground into a choke hold. He struggled to break free, but it was useless. For the first time in his life, he was afraid to die. 

_ “Your insanity is no longer my curse.”  _ In one swift motion, he ripped Cletus’ head from his body and tossed him away. He turned around and reached out to help Peter up, retreating into Selene as Peter stood. He pulled off his mask and tried to find his balance. 

“Are you ok? Where did he tase you?” there was a strong sense of concern on her face.

“I feel like I should be asking if you’re ok honestly. Are you? Did Carnage completely take over you?” He rubbed his right arm as it twitched slightly. 

“Oh well, I, or we, in that moment, were one. It was, a new feeling?” She reached out to examine his right arm. That’s where he had been tased. 

“So are you like, a single entity now…? Am I saying that right?” His arm still twitched a bit as she examined it. 

“No I think it was just, that moment kinda brought to light how connected we are and can be, but we’re still individuals. If that makes any sense. I don’t know much more than you if I’m being honest.” She lightly ran her fingers over his arm. 

“Yea well...I’m glad you’re ok. I’ve never been tased before and that just messes up my senses in such a horrible way!” He was starting to blush lightly as she ran her fingers over his arm. She started to smirk. 

“All of them?”

“Uh, I think so?”

“Are they better?”

“I dunno, my arm feels a little tingly.” 

“Oh?” She tugged his arm lightly so he was closer to her, “What about your face?”

“My fa-” he was cut off by a kiss. She pulled back with the biggest smile on her face.

“So how about you and I go get something to eat and we can see where the night goes?”

“I um, yea that sounds, good, great yea…” he was smiling like a goof. Yea sure, eventually Tony was going to find out about what happened, and maybe he was going to be bad about it. But none of that mattered right now, he had a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
